Naruto: Beyond the Limits
by thgrtgfbll
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha, but first, he tells the only person he can truly trust to keep it a secret.  What happens next?  Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all I own are the idea and any OCs that show up, so there.

"talking"

'thinking'

"jinchuuriki speaking to demon"

"**demonic voice"**

"**demon speaking to jinchuuriki"**

**'demon thinking'**

_flashback_

this starts a few days after they all meet their jounin sensei.

Naruto: Beyond the Limits

Chapter 1

Departure in the Night

It has been over a week since Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll. One week since he tricked Naruto. Eight days since Naruto became the unofficial guardian of the Hokage's forbidden library of scrolls. Three minutes since someone gave him the look that said "I know what you are, demon, so just do us all a favor and die." Three days since he decided to leave the village with the scrolls. And thirty seconds since he decided to tell the one person he could trust with the secret and to not talk him out of it.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you sure?"

"Hinata, since when have I gone back on my word, dattebayo?" he chuckled. "Good bye."

Realizing this could be the last chance she would ever have to tell the blond how she feels about him, Hinata said the first thing that came to mind, "Take me w-with you." O.K., so it wasn't "I love you," but it got the blue-eyed boy's attention.

When he saw the hidden determination in her eyes, he just smiled. "Alright, have Shino give your sensei a message, but make sure he knows two things: First, only your sensei is to read it. Second, she must not get it before tomorrow morning. You with me so far, dattebayo?" When he saw her nod, he tossed a scroll to her, "Pack only the essentials. Just place them on that scroll, and when you're done, just use a few drops of blood to seal it away. Meet me at midnight by the lone swing in front of the academy."

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

"What is it this time, Naruto? Are you going to ask me out again?"

"No, not this time. This message needs to get to Kakashi-sensei, but there's someone after me. If you wait until tomorrow, it should be safe to give it to him. Remember, it's for his eye only, dattebayo."

"Why should I do this?"

The look in his eyes said it all, "I won't be here, and you're the only one I can trust."

Quickly taking the scroll, she just said, "Alright, just don't get killed."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Kit, I have a few gifts for you, they should help in your escape."**

"And what do you get out of it, Rukia?"

**"I live that much longer. Remember, you die, I die."**

"At least you're being somewhat honest."

**"You want the help or not?"**

"I'll just shut up now, dattebayo."

**"Good. First, by the time you're done packing, your transformation will be complete." '3... 2... 1...'**

"WHAT TRANSFORMATION?"

**"The transformation into a kitsune."**

"Won't that make me a demon?"

**"Would you act any differently if it did?"**

"Well, no..."

**"Then would it really matter?"**

"I guess not..."

**"Alright, now for the rest of your new gifts..."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

12:00, midnight, just outside the academy, by the lone swing. That was 10 minutes earlier, and Hinata started to worry. "Did Naruto-kun lie to me? Did he leave without me?"

"Now why would I do that? I gave you my word," as soon as he finished saying that, flames burst from his body. When they died down, a golden fox the size of a horse was in his place. **"Hop on, we don't have much time before someone comes to find out what the light show was about,"** the over sized plushie wannabe said as he used one of his twin tails to help, **"I'll explain once we get out of the village."** As soon as Hinata was on his back, she started to relax, practically melting into the soothing warmth of Naruto's fur. **"Hang on tight. Not (gasp) that (wheeze) tight (pant), dattebayo."**

"It came from over here." "What was it?" "If we knew that, we wouldn't be checking it out, now would we?" "Knowing you, yes." "Why I oughtta..." "Both of you, shut up. If we find something, we report it. If we don't, we go back to bed and never speak of this again, got it?" "Hai."

When the owners of the three voices rounded the corner, all they saw was a golden-blond flash and a cloud of dust.

"Does that count as something?" asked the loud-mouth with the dog.

"What do you think, Hyuga-san?"

"I think it's a good thing you put one of your bugs on Hinata-sama when she handed you that scroll, Aburame-san."

"Um, Shino? I think I found what's left of that bug..."

"Arf!"

"..."

"Aburame-san?"

"A kitsune was here, they're the only things that can do this to kikai bugs. We _must_ report this. Now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Naruto-kun... WAIT! Doesn't that mean you're a... a..."

**"Calm down Hinata-chan, I'm still me. I may have a youkai's body, but that doesn't make me any less human. Here's a good place to set up camp for the night, dattebayo."**

With one last leap, another fireball engulfed Naruto, returning him to his full-human form, with Hinata still on his back.

Hinata's POV

When that fireball surrounded us, I was expecting to be burned. But, it felt more like it was protecting us, like a mother's love. I quickly found out why. While Naruto-kun's form shifted, he felt like he wouldn't be able to stop a butterfly from killing him. The thought of Naruto-kun so weak would of brought tears to my eyes, if I hadn't realized he was still carrying me piggyback-style. It just felt so right, like I need to be near him, like he needs me nearby. If only this moment could last forever...

Naruto's POV

As I told Hinata-chan my story, I found that it just got easier as the memories got more recent. And the way she gasped, scratched behind my ears, or even cried into my furry shoulder, instead of being afraid of me, only made it seem so... right to tell her. I don't even remember when I started calling her Hinata-_chan_, it seems as if I've always called her that. This is what I thought I would be doing with Sakura, but now, even thinking that feels wrong. If feeling the way I do now is wrong, I don't want to be right, dattebayo...

Normal POV

"Hinata-chan, why aren't you setting your tent up, dattebayo?"

"Ano, I-I forgot to pack one."

"Then, you can use mine, **I got a thick fur coat anyway."**

"W-well, all I packed were a f-few weapons and some medical s-supplies..."

**"My tails should make a good blanket..."**

"W-where does that leave you, Naruto-kun?"

**"It's a big tent, dattebayo."**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I see, however, if what Neji saw is the truth, then she wasn't kidnapped."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T KIDNAPPED?"

"Kitsune cannot give rides to hostages or the like, it's part of their mystical nature. Of course, the only question left is how, and when, the one contacted the other."

"Perhaps the answer is in this scroll she asked me to give Kurenai-sensei."

"That is for your sensei to decide. She trusted you to give it to her for a reason, don't let that trust be misplaced. Now, get to bed you three."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" 'Is he going to ask me out?'

"Where's the dobe?"

'Of course he's asking about Naruto, why would he even be interested in me.' "Why do you ask?"

"2 reasons. First, if he were late because of some prank, we would have heard the angry mob by now.

"And second, I saw him talking to you yesterday, _without_ you hitting him. That means that whatever it was was _dead serious_."

"I don't know where he is, he just asked me to give this to Kakashi-sensei."

"Maybe that is just his excuse for not being here. Let's take a look."

As they unrolled the first segment of the scroll, the contents gave them quite the wake up call. **"SAKURA-CHAN!"** roared the scroll in Naruto's voice, **"I TOLD YOU THIS SCROLL WAS FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI'S EYE ONLY! SASUKE-TEME, IF YOU'RE THERE, THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, DATTEBAYO!"**

"That's way to smart for Naruto," the two said in unison.

"He's not Konoha's #1 most unpredictable ninja for nothing," came a voice from behind them.

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura tripped out.

"You're... early," Sasuke noted.

"I heard the shout. So, you have a message for me..."

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Kakashi read the scroll, his visible eye getting bigger and bigger with each passing line. No sooner had he finished, then he grabbed his students and appeared in the Hokage's office.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! NARUTO'S LEFT THE VILLAGE!"

"We know, it appears he left at midnight with Hinata. I'm guessing he left you a message?"

Kakashi was, to say the least, dumbstruck. As he put his eye back in his head, Sasuke tossed the scroll to the Hokage. Once again, the scroll bellowed it's message, this time amplified by the enclosed space. While everyone waited for the ringing to quit, the Sandaime examined the security seal that was the cause of the racket.

"This is the same seal he uses on his infamous 'Prank Hit List,'" the old man chuckled. "Now, for his actual message."

"By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I am sick and tired of being treated like I'm some demonic beast. Make sure the old man gets this message. Hey old man, sorry about the screamer seal, but I haven't figured out how to set it for more than one person. Tell the Akimichi clan about Ichiruka's. Without me, that may be the only way they keep from going bankrupt. This doesn't mean I have given up on my dream, not by a long shot. For now, I'll just protect the village from spies and sneak attacks, dattebayo.

Signed,

Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage"

"This wasn't a spur-of-the-moment decision, this seal takes at least two days to complete. Since it doesn't mention Hinata, she must have heard about this somewhere and convinced him to take her, too."

"That doesn't explain the kitsune that took Hinata," Kiba almost barked.

"He must have gotten a summoning contract somehow," responded Kurenai.

"For kitsune?" inquired Shino.

"He has quite a few traits in common with those fox spirits," Kakashi began.

"He's an excellent prankster, that's one point I believe we can all agree on," the Hokage added.

"Once he gets an idea, he can't be stopped from seeing it through," Iruka chimed in.

"He can hide who he truly is, I mean, no one's really _that_ stupid, right?" interjected a random ANBU.

"And finally, he has massive, almost demonic, amounts of chakra, as well as a heart of gold," finished Kurenai.

With each trait listed, various replies were made. Only one thing remained, "So what do we do? List them as missing-nin?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, the oldest living Hokage simply stated, "We have no other choice. They left of their own free will. Also, to make up for the sudden lack of Naruto and Hinata, teams 7 and 8 will be working together in both missions and training." 'I just hope things don't get out of hand.'

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enter the Kitsune, Hikari and Yami

"I can't believe it's only been a month since they left," Kiba sighed.

"I know what you mean, Kiba. I'm starting to miss the way Naruto would practically beg me to go out with him," Sakura agreed.

"Kiba, Sakura, at least try to keep your minds on the mission, would you?" Kakashi gently commanded.

Tazuna, getting tired of being out of the loop, asked the question that had been plaguing him since they met at the gate, "Just who are you talking about?" The reactions that one question caused almost made him regret asking. _Almost._

Sasuke's face got even darker than when he thought about Itachi. Kiba looked tired. Sakura had a face that seemed to compete with Sasuke's for "darkest look ever." Kakashi's eye closed in contemplation, or perhaps sadness, it was hard to tell with the mask. Kurenai seemed close to tears. Even Shino suddenly had a cloud of uncomfortable silence about him.

Finally, Kakashi broke the silence, "They are Uzumaki Naruto, most likely Konoha's most powerful genin, and Hyuga Hinata, possibly the most talented."

'I may not like it, but he's right. I mean, who else can pull pranks AND escape, wearing "Here I Am, Kill Me!" orange. In a village full of ninja no less,' both Sasuke and Kiba thought, 'but I'd still kick his ass.'

Oblivious to the thoughts of her teammates, Sakura continued where the silver haired jounin left off, "Naruto could easily have been the very heart of Konoha's liveliness. Hinata was the fire of hope in the village, always hoping Naruto would finally realize her feelings for him, or that she would finally gather the courage to tell him herself. Without them, the village seems to have died, darkened, and frozen over. Even the ones that hated them, for whatever reason, are wishing they never became missing-nin."

As the teams continued their tales of "Konoha's heart and soul," as they called them, the jounin noticed a puddle that had no business being there. However, no one noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them, apparently protectively, from the forest on either side of the path they traveled.

When the last of the group passed the puddle, two figures slowly rose from within and charged with a battle cry of "One down." However, before they reached the ninja, a pair of blurs, one gold, the other, a blueish-black, shot from the the shadows and slammed into the the attackers.

When the dust cleared, two kitsune could be seen pinning the attacking nin to the ground.

**"How dare you attack Konoha nin in our forest!"** roared the golden fox as it's 3 tails thrashed in fury.

**"What are two missing-nin from Kirigakure doing here in the first place?"** questioned the darker fox as it's 2 tails twitched in annoyance.

"Who said..." began the idiot shinobi under the gold fox.

"We were..." continued the second.

"After the..." the first added.

"Ninja?" finished the baka-ninja under the dark fox.

The kitsune glanced at each other as they kicked the twin missing-nin in the head, knocking them out, before they were engulfed in flames.

Two masked figures, one male and the other female, stepped out of the fireballs. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves before we do anything else," said the blond figure with the grinning black fox mask. "I am Yami no Kitsune, but don't let the name fool you, I'm not all that dark. Just call me Yami."

Giggling at her companions introduction, the girl with the snarling white fox mask gave her own, "And I'm Hikari no Kitsune. Hikari is fine with me."

As the transformed foxes tied up the unconscious ninja, teams 7 and 8 gave them the once over. Yami wore gray pants, a black shirt, and a white jacket with the kanji for light in black on the back above a gold Konoha leaf. Hikari wore a white shirt, gray pants, and a black jacket with the kanji for darkness in white on the back over a silver Konoha leaf.

Kiba was the first to question the kitsune that had helped them, "Did you get your jackets mixed up?" Not exactly the brightest of questions, but the one they all had.

"No," the two answered in unison, "It's just proof we're already taken."

"Oh..." said Kiba dejectedly, thinking more along the lines of 'There goes any chance I had with Hikari.'

Kakashi spoke next, "Tazuna-san, why did you lie about the mission?"

"Well..." thus, the bridge builder began his tale of Gatou's hold on wave country.

Kurenai sighed, "We're going to need reenforcements."

"We would be more than happy to help," Yami stated.

"Sorry, but we cannot accept help from non-ninja," Kakashi replied.

"Who said we weren't ninja?" inquired Hikari.

"After all, we weren't always Kitsune," added Yami.

"I guess demons trained-"

Kakashi never finished voicing his thoughts as he found himself pinned to the ground by a fireball that faded to a growling blond kitsune, tails lashing about in rage.

**"**_**NEVER**_** confuse us for that filth again!"** bellowed a very pissed Yami, **"**_**WE**_** DO NOT attack without a reason."**

"Sorry, won't happen again," squeaked the one-eyed jounin, uncomfortably aware of the claws that were threatening something near and dear to every man.

"Sorry about that, his childhood was... less than perfect. He has too many bad memories tied to the 'D' word," Hikari explained as Yami stomped off muttering something about a **"damned late-for-everything one-eyed sensei"** under his breath.

Kurenai decided to at least try to correct the problem. "I believe what he meant to say was, we would be honored if you would help us."

**"The honor is ours, Kurenai-san,"** the golden fox said. **"Beside, we got to get out of the woods sometime."**

To Be Continued...

A/N: sorry for the delay, my computer went dead for a few weeks.


End file.
